


Midnight

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Prompts: 42. "It's midnight! where the hell are you?"50. "You can't just lose your temper like this every time you get a bit upset."





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write Thiam anymore but I was going through my Tumblr and noticed that I didn't publish in here the prompt requests I had gotten and written, so I decided why the hell not do it now? And here we are.

It had started at the lacrosse game, Liam’s team had been winning, the mood high on the stands with the certain victory. But that had been until the game took a sharp turn. 

The other team put a new player on the field, a player with supernatural reflexes, a player whose main goal was to slow Liam down and not let him get near the other team’s net, a player that threw the ball with such force into Beacon Hills’ net Corey couldn’t stop it.   
  
The game changed incredibly fast, the other team getting the lead in a matter of minutes. Theo could smell the anxiety, the frustration and the anger coming off of Liam all the way up in the stands, the tension amongst the crowd suffocating everyone.   
  
But that had been hours ago, Liam had left as soon as the whistle was blown, not wanting to be in the field any longer. Theo went after him as soon as he could get through the crowd of people, but when he got to the locker room Liam was nowhere to be seen and he had left his things behind. 

Theo huffed and grabbed them getting them in his truck and driving home, in hopes that he had already gone there.   
  
When he saw that Liam wasn’t home yet, Theo accepted it and tried not to get worried, knowing that Liam probably needed some time to cool off on his own. He watched TV and finished his homework, he made up an excuse at dinner as to why Liam wasn’t there and he started a new book, but he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t care anymore. So he took out his phone and called him. Liam did not answer, not that time and not the five times that followed that one, leaving Theo more and more concerned.   
  
He paced around Liam’s room, phone clutched in his hand, waiting for Liam to give any sign of life. It took Liam one more hour to call him and Theo felt like he would have jumped out of the window and go look for him if it had taken five more minutes.

“Liam,” he growled as soon as he answered the call. “It’s midnight! Where the hell are you?”

“I’m on my way home.”

“Where were you all this time, Liam?”

“Can we talk when I get there?” Theo heard him sigh on the other end. “I only called to let you know that I’m okay and that I’m almost home.”

“Could have called hours ago to say that.”

“Come on, Theo,” he sounded tired and Theo decided to let him have his way.

“Okay, fine, I’ll wait until you get here, but this conversation is far from over.”

They hung up and Theo sat on Liam’s bed, head on his hands and a tired frown on his face. He hated caring so much about Liam, it was tiring and frustrating, it made his heart race in his chest and his palms sweat. He didn’t like it one bit, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Liam was extremely important to him and caring about him had happened naturally.

Once Liam got home and was standing in front of Theo he didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he wanted to tell him off, yell at him for running away and making him worry like crazy, on the other hand, he just wanted to hug him close and make sure he was okay.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispered. “I didn’t want to worry you, but I needed to be alone.”

“A call or a text would have been good,” Theo rolled his eyes.

“I-I know, Theo, it’s just… I needed to get out of there and calm down,” he walked to the bed and sat next to Theo. “He kept pushing me, stopping me from getting the ball and score, he only let go of me so that he could score. I couldn’t help the team at all, I couldn’t do anything,” Liam laughed bitterly. “I just… I felt so powerless.”

“You can’t lose your temper like this every time you get a bit upset,” Theo shook his head; he knew how hard it was for Liam.

“I tried, Theo,” Liam said, frustrated. “I tried to calm down, take deep breaths and relax, I tried the mantra and I tried focusing on you, but there were so many smells mixing with yours and he was so close to me all the time,” he sighed. “I couldn’t do it.”

And Theo didn’t like the way his voice sounded so defeated and disappointed. He lifted his left arm and put it around Liam’s shoulders, bringing him closer to him and letting him rest his head on top of his shoulder.

“Hey,” he grabbed his hand with his right one. “You tried, that’s what matters, and you managed to control yourself while you were in the field. It’s okay, Liam, it’s still a work in progress, but you’re getting better and I am so proud of you,” Theo kissed the top of his head.

“Thanks, Theo.”

Theo smiled softly.

“Now let’s go to sleep, it’s late and we’re both tired.”


End file.
